


the Doctor is calling

by RussianManiac



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianManiac/pseuds/RussianManiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Т20-24	Эрик/Чарльз. Маленький Чарльз рассказывает матери о "голосах в голове", все заканчивается психушкой. Врачам удается убедить его, что он болен, Чарльз периодически проходит курсы лечения, пытается вести обычную жизнь, но во время очередного приступа, когда телепатия не заглушается лекарствами, встречает Эрика.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Doctor is calling

\- Пока ваш сын не признает болезнь, мы не сможем его излечить, - доктор лишь разводит руками.   
Чарльз обижен и напуган. Зарождающееся ощущение, словно его предали, нарастает где-то внутри. Ему хочется плакать, кричать: «Я в норме! Я не болен!», когда его мать, отстранённо поцеловав его в лоб, уходит из палаты. Но Чарльз молчит. Потому что он сам виноват. Виноват, что слышит эти голоса в своей голове. Виноват, что рассказал ей… Виноват, что…  
Доверие к матери было чем-то естественным для маленького Ксавьера, несмотря на её некоторую отстранённость по отношению к собственному сыну. Поэтому, в очередной раз услышав посреди ночи голоса в своей голове, он бросился к матери, рассказав ей всё-всё. Разбуженная столь внезапно, миссис Ксавьер вначале не поняла, что происходит, а затем попросила сына рассказать, если это случится ещё раз. И она вовсе не ожидала, что это – то есть чужие голоса в голове её ребёнка, - происходит с завидным постоянством. И ровно через месяц Чарльз оказался в этой лечебнице с диагнозом «шизофрения». Правда, что такое шизофрения, Ксавьер так и не понял. Но, судя по словам его странной новой знакомой, это что-то очень нехорошее. А если бы с Чарльзом было что-то очень нехорошее, мама бы ему сказала.

***

Тишина в голове наступила воистину пугающе и неожиданно. Чарльз замер с широко распахнутыми глазами, пока за ним наблюдали врачи. А затем его словно накрыло. Накрыло осознание того, что он был не прав. Что он болен и хочет излечиться. И эта, казалось бы, простая мысль лавиной обрушилась на него.  
Ксавьера трясло, когда его лечащий врач подошёл к нему. Его трясло, когда он еле слышно бормотал: «Я был не прав… Помогите мне…»  
И ему помогли. К началу учёбы в университете Чарльз уже принимал антипсихотики, через указанные промежутки проходил курсы лечения, которые к окончанию университета заметно сократились.  
У Ксавьера, в общем и целом, была обычная размеренная жизнь, друзья, приятели и даже какая-никакая личная жизнь. Вот только в последнее время «болезнь» всё чаще возвращалась. Вероятно, к препаратам за долгое время выработалась толерантность, однако увеличение доз лекарств было уже недопустимо.

***

Однажды голоса вернулись. Приступ оказался настолько мощным, что сомневаться не приходилось: в этот раз «болезнь» не удастся заглушить транквилизаторами.   
Это произошло где-то в середине октября, рано утром, когда на улицах ещё никого не было, а Чарльзу просто не спалось. Он бесцельно бродил по пустынным улочкам, пытаясь нагулять сон.  
Внутри головы раздались слабые голоса, словно его окружали только что проснувшиеся люди с первыми утренними мыслями. В общем-то, так и было. Только вот Чарльз на улице, а люди – в квартирах, и слышать их он не мог никак. Или мог?..  
Затем пришла боль такой силы. Будто организм хотел отболеть в один момент за всё время принятия лекарств. От неожиданного и сильного удара по болевым рецепторам Чарльз будто перестал воспринимать информацию от других органов чувств и понимать, куда и зачем он идёт.  
Грязь под ногами неприятно хлюпала и чавкала, холодный осенний ветер пронизывал до самых костей, а гул в голове всё усиливался. Чарльз бежал. Он остановился лишь под железнодорожным мостом. Ослепнув от боли, Ксавьер проигнорировал алую надпись «ремонт», жирным шрифтом нанесённую прямо на серый бетон аварийной конструкции. Трясущимися руками он начал расстёгивать куртку и искать во внутреннем кармане лекарство. Всё его сознание стремилось избавиться от невыносимой боли и назойливого гула.  
За сильным порывом ветра послышался скрежет и лязг металла.  
«Нет!» в голове Чарльза пронеслось слишком громко даже для него самого. Ксавьер рванул в сторону, но, поскользнувшись на месиве из грязи, рухнул вниз.  
Последнее, что он помнил, было то, как кусок железной арматуры, летящей на него сверху, неожиданно замер в воздухе.

***

Эрик Леншерр. Человек, спасший простого клерка от глупой и случайной смерти под мостом. Человек, открывший Чарльзу глаза на природу его сил и голосов в голове. Не шизофрения. Мутация. Телепатия. Ксавьер молчал несколько дней, пытаясь разобраться в своей непонятной жизни.  
Леншерр был строгим преподавателем, а Чарльз поначалу боялся своих способностей. 

***

\- Давно мы вас не видели, мистер Ксавьер. Вы пропустили один курс, - доктор приветливо улыбнулся. Ага, как же. Чарльз знал, как его «рады» здесь видеть. В его отсутствие сэкономили на препарате, маскируемом под антипсихотин.  
\- Я думаю, меня можно выписывать, - внезапно произносит Ксавьер. Врач лишь качает головой и начинает задавать вопросы. А потом поднимает взгляд и смотрит прямо пациенту в глаза. Его рука сама тянется к стопке бумаги в столе. Печать и подпись появляются на бланках словно по волшебству. Чарльз мило улыбается, забирает документ и покидает кабинет. На выходе он бросает санитарам:  
\- Я надеюсь, вы поможете доктору? А то он опять сам с собой разговаривает от одиночества.  
Чарльз знает, что будет дальше и не видит смысла наблюдать. Он садится в припаркованный в подворотне автомобиль.  
\- Как всё прошло? – интересуется Леншерр. Ксавьер с ехидной улыбкой передаёт ему выписку.  
\- Хотя это было и не обязательно, потому что мою «болезнь» из дела стёрли, - Чарльз поворачивается к Эрику и несколько секунд смотрит ему в глаза. А затем металлокинетик подаётся вперёд и целует телепата.  
\- Кхм, мальчики. Я, конечно, всё понимаю, но нам надо ещё разобраться кое с кем, - деликатно говорит сидящая на заднем сидении Рейвен.  
Мужчины отрываются друг от друга.  
Автомобиль срывается с места, сливаясь с потоком других машин, унося троицу мутантов прочь от злосчастной лечебницы.


End file.
